supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel (The Great Return)
Abel is the a dragon as well as the first alpha, he is also the second son of Adam and Eve and the younger brother of Cain . Biography Abel is born roughly five years after Cain, due to Adam being an absent father, he was raised by Eve and Cain . God asked to Abel to speak with Lucifer, hoping that he could make Lucifer redeem . He befriended Eve . Cain made a pact with Lucifer and he stabbed Abel with the First Blade, on the verge of death, Abel was found by Eve who save him by turning him into a dragon, he was the first monster ever made . Personnality Abel is a clever and cunning man who loved his parents and his brother, he spoke to Lucifer in an attempt of understand the fallen and make him redeem . After his turning, Abel show apathy towards mankind, he loves his fellow dragons and try to be for them the father he never had . Deep down, Abel still loves Cain even if he's angry . Powers and Abilities * Grigori-Level : Abel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Monsters of first generation-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Abel is slightly stronger than Gadreel . ** Super Speed : Abel can move extremely fast . ** Super Stamina : Abel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Abel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Abel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Monster of first generation . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Abel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Abel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . * Conversion : Abel can turn people into Great Serpents, dragons of first generations . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Abel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can easily kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can easily kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened, however entities at the level of Seraphiel can overwhelm him even if Tabris can stand his own for a short time . * Grigoris-Level Entities : The Grigoris or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Abel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Abel . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Abel . * Angel Swords : They can heavily hurt Abel . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Abel can be trapped by the seals made by Primordial Beings . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:Alpha Category:The Great Return